SpiderHog
by InTheNightlight
Summary: A Sonic the hedgehog styled version of SpiderMan. There may be some changes to the SpiderMan storyline. Try to spot the MAJOR differences.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Sonic and Spider-Man are © to their respectful owners.

There are many powers for many people. Maybe not one day or the day after but some day, one shall gain and lose powers. Sonic Parker found this out when he was a college student. For your entertainment though, I'll just tell you what happened WITHOUT rambling on about nothing.

Chapter 1: The Itsy Bitsy Spider

"PARKER!" Knuckles yelled at his least-favorite photographer.

"Yes, Mr. Jameson?" Sonic asked. Yeah I don't know HOW THE HECK you spell that guy's name.

"What's with these cruddy photos?! Old ladies playing chess? A squirrel? How do you think I keep this place up and running!?"

"Oh, uh…I-I just thought that-"

"Oh, do you want to be the boss?" Knuckles asked sarcastically.

"Oh, no sir I just—"

"No really? Do you want to be the boss? I HATE this job! I always wanted to be a baseball player! DO I LOOK LIKE A BASEBALL PLAYER!?" Knuckles yelled.

"No." Everyone outside his office said.

Soon afterward, Sonic was at the science display of a molecule advancing machine. He was taking pictures, hoping to get on his boss's good side for a while. He also took a few pictures of Amy Jane Watson for the school paper. Amy Jane was the girl of his dreams. For some reason he was always picked on and Amy Jane wouldn't notice him. Then he saw that one of the test spiders had escaped. The spider dropped down from above him and bit his arm.

Sonic grunted and brushed the spider back into its case. He looked at the bite mark. It was gone! He looked all over his arms but couldn't find a trace of a spider bite mark.

Sonic made his way home. His little brother, Miles "Tails" Parker, had caught up with him and said that he too had been bit by a spider identical to the one that bit Sonic.

"I wonder what the sideaffects are." Tails said.

"Sideaffects?"

"Yeah. I mean that thing could have had rabies or something!"

"Yeah, good point."

Up in his room, he began to see things in a blur. He took his contact lenses out of his eyes. Everything looked clear! He put them back in then out. He put his lenses in their case. Thing were becoming way too strange! He noticed that there was a sticky substance coming from his wrist. It looked like…

"Web?"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Hedge-Spider

Sonic was in the lunchroom, spooning up his soup drearily. He hadn't gotten much sleep the other night. He tried to set down his spoon. It stuck to his wrist by a thin string. He ripped it off.

"Hey Sonic." His friend sat down next to him. It was Shadow Osborne. Son of the OSCORP Industries owner, Gerald Osborne.

"Hey…" Sonic said, half closing his eyes.

"You alright, buddy?" Shadow asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I didn't get much sleep last night." He yawned. "I think I'm gonna go to the dormitories." He got up, threw out his lunch, or what was left of it, and walked away.

……………………………………………

"ZZ—huh?" Sonic woke up. "YAWN! Must have dozed off." He got up but noticed that he was suspended from the ceiling on WEB!

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE WEB!?" He shouted. He struggled down and looked out the window. He motioned with his wrist and yelled: "GO WEB!" Nothing happened. He tried several motions but nothing worked. He finally did it right. He did it multiple times before latching onto a building and sat on the outside of the window. He held tight to the web. He jumped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!—OOF!!!!!!" He screamed right before hitting a billboard. "poochie……"

He fell, hard onto the sidewalk below.

"goshsandwich………" He muttered.

"What's happening to me?" He wondered. "I feel so different. He walked into the street, so tired that he didn't see the car until…

He waited for the SPLAT to come but he didn't even feel a bumper. He opened his eyes. He was sticking to the wall! He noticed he had jumped at least half the height of the building he was on. He began to scale the wall. He jumped into an alleyway.

"What's going on? I have all the attributes of a………spider." He remembered the test spider he had been bit by. The web, the sticking to the wall, the web swinging…

"Of COURSE! When that spider bit me, it must have been affected by the radioactive polarity beams, thus, after biting me, I now have powers of a super spider!" He was gonna enjoy this.

That night…

"S-Sonic!?" Tails cried sounding worried. Their Aunt Lee and Uncle Chuck were out shopping and Sonic was so excited, he forgot that Tails had also been bitten. Tails ran over, a yogurt sticking to one wrist, a spoon it the other.

"SONIC! Help! They're stuck on my wrists!" He cried. Sonic helped yank them off. "S-Sonic. I'm scared! Is this part of the normal life cycle, like puberty or something?"

"Tails. Listen. That spider that bit you, it was red and blue, right?" He asked sternly. Tails nodded. "Let me see your wrist." There was, YOU GUESSED IT, web. "Tails. This was happening to me. Come with me." He led Tails to the roof. "Now Tails, just do what I do." He shot a web out of his wrist. Tails obeyed. He shot out web.

"Cool! So the spider did this!?" Tails exclaimed.

"I think. Tomorrow I'll teach you some more." They went downstairs and took out the trash. Unfortunate for them, Amy and her sister, Cosmo, came out at the same time.

"Hi, Sonic." She called.

"Hi, Amy Jane. Just, y'know. Takin' out the trash." He shrugged.

Cosmo winked at Tails and he hid his face in his tails.

"Same here. Where were you? I didn't see you at school after lunch." She asked.

"Oh. I, uuuhh, had to go home. Kinda hot out. Got a headache…"

"'Kay, well—"

"Hey! Ames!" Someone called. It was her older brother, Silver. "Dad needs some supplies. Wanna come?" He called.

"In a minute Silv! I'll be right there." She turned back to Sonic. "Sorry. I'll talk to you later, 'Kay?"

"'Kay. See you later." He said. Amy ran off toward the car Silver was in.

"Bye, Tails." Cosmo winked. She ran off after Amy.

Later…

"Hmmmmmmm………Aha! A car! Oh…$600000. Darn!" Sonic sighed. An article caught the corner of his eye. He read it.

WIN $600000 IF YOU DEFEAT THE UNSTOPPABLE BONE SAW!!!!! Wrestling arena, Syndamore St. NY.

"Wow, how convenient…I LIKE IT!" He exclaimed. He went thru several costume designs before coming up with a red and blue suit, like the spider. He quickly sew the costume together.

He ran down the stairs. "Bye, Aunt Lee, Bye, Uncle Chuck, Seeya Tails!"

"Where are you going?" Aunt Lee asked.

"The library. School project."

"Hold on, Sonny. I can drive you." Uncle Chuck stopped him.

"No, Uncle Chuck, I can run or take the subway."

"Please, I insist." He said.

"I guess. Bye, Aunt Lee. Bye, Tails!"

"Bye Sonic!" Tails called.

Later…

"Bye Sonic. Jelly and Jam time."

"That's JUICE and jam, Unc!" Sonic chuckled. They both laughed. "Seeya."

"Sonic, do you want me to pick you up? You could give me a call." He asked.

"Nah. I'll take the subway."

"Okay, Sonic. But just remember. With great power, comes great responsibility."

"Okay, Unc. I'll see you at home." They waved goodbye. Once the car was out of sight, Sonic ran into the arena. He pulled on his costume and signed up.

He stepped into the ring. "What's the name, kid?" The referee asked.

"Oh! Uh………Spider-Hog." He said.

"Please welcome the AMAZING, the SPECTACULAR…SPIDER-HOG!" A cage lowered around Sonic and his opponent.

"You're goin' DOWN Pencil-Neck." His opponent growled. He ran towards Sonic but Sonic jumped onto the bars. He shot webbing at the giant wrestler.

"Nice costume. Your husband knit it for you?" Sonic cracked.

Within 4 minutes…

The opponent was on the floor and Sonic was declared the winner. Sonic strolled into the manager's office.

"Here's the money, kid." He handed Sonic $400.

"Hm? But you promised $600000 in the ad." He pointed out.

"I don't see how that's my problem." He sneered. Sonic walked glumly out of the office, but he heard someone yell "STOP, THEIF!" He turned. A man was running toward the elevator.

"STOP HIM!" Sonic frowned. He stepped aside. The thief escaped.

"Thanks, kid." He called before the doors closed.

"WHAT THE HELL?! You could have stopped him!" The manager yelled.

"I don't see how that's my problem." Sonic said.

Later…

Sonic was walking home. He saw a whole crowd of people. "What's going on?" He asked an officer.

"Someone was shot. Probably a carjacker got him." Sonic walked up to see. He gasped.

"THAT'S MY UNCLE!" He rushed forward. "……………Is he alive?" He asked.

"Yes…but only just. We've sent for an ambulance. It should be here any minute. We're going to find who did this." An officer said. With tears in his eyes, Sonic stood up.

"If anyone gets him, I want him first!" He yelled out of rage.

"What can YOU do?" An officer asked. Sonic did not reply, he just ran.

Later, at about midnight…

"A carjacker shot a man earlier this evening. The man was a hedgehog. Where's the carjacker? TALK!" Sonic screamed at a thug. He was in his Spider-Hog costume.

"I don't know nothing 'bout it. Even if I did, you wouldn't make me tell!" He yelled back.

"Wanna bet?" Sonic dropped the man over the edge of a high building. Sonic grabbed him again. "Now, either tell me and get severely hurt, or don't tell me and you take a little TRIP!" Sonic threatened.

"Okay! I'll tell you! He's down at the warehouse, that's all I know."

"Thanks. Seeya!" He threw the thug against a wall.

To be cont'd…


End file.
